Why?
by Bubblina Gumdrop
Summary: For Project Beautiful. Kim has been bullied by Donna for years and she keeps asking herself one question: Why?


**A one shot for Project Beautiful. Hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

* * *

Kim Crawford walked through the halls, trying to ignore the harsh words and insults coming from Donna Tobin. Donna was the most popular girl in school and has been bullying Kim ever since she came to Seaford. No one knows the real reason why Donna bullied Kim. Kim just went up to her locker when the first of the insults started. "How are you doing, ugly?" This one sentence started it. Started all the pain Kim was going through for 4 years.

Most would think that Kim would ignore it, considering that she was a second degree black belt. She tried to but failed. She was only strong on the outside, but it was different story on the inside. On the inside, she was damaged, broken by every mean word that was thrown her way. She was also confused. One word circled in her mind: why?

Why did Donna bully her? What did Kim ever do that made her deserve this? She didn't even speak to her. It was Donna that started the whole thing. And ever since that one day 4 years ago, Kim has been asking herself that one question every victim of a bully asks themselves: Why?

Kim opened her locker and grabbed the books she needed for homework. '_Only a few more minutes and you can leave behind the torture for the day'. _Kim tried to reason with herself. She turned on her heel and started heading towards the door. But of course, things don't go the way you want it to.

A group of about 7 girls, Donna's followers no doubt, blocked the exit, stopping Kim in her tracks. Donna stepped out in front, coming from nowhere. Donna smirked," Aren't you too stupid to do homework? I mean, like, come on! You shouldn't have even passed Kindergarten." Donna's followers snickered. Kim did nothing but listen. Ugly, stupid, fat, these were all words she was used to hearing. And that's what made her depressed.

Donna continued. "You know, _Crawfish," _Kim cringed. She hated that name," I was just wondering why you haven't killed yourself yet. It would help everyone!"

Kim didn't know what caused her to, but she suddenly blurted out the one question that was on her mind. "Why?" Donna looked at her in confusion. "I just said why. It would help everyone, especi-"

"That's not what I mean. I'm asking why you bully me. Why?"

Donna rolled her eyes. "I'm not bullying you, I'm just telling you the cold, hard truth." Suddenly, Kim's pain was accompanied by rage as she yelled at the top of her lungs, not caring who heard. "Don't give me that! You know you bully me! You're NOT telling me the cold, hard truth! You think you're better than everyone else but you're not!"

Donna stepped back slightly, shocked that someone stood up to her. She regained her composture and glared at the furious blonde. "Who do you think you ar-"

"I KNOW that I'm an innocent girl who hasn't done anything to you! All I did was walk up to my locker when you insulted me!" Teachers came out of nearby classrooms to see what the yelling was about, but looked on with interest as Kim continued to shout.

"All I want to know is why! Why do you insult me? Did I insult you? No. Did I humiliate you? No! So you give me a good reason as to why you bully me." Kim crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows, looking at the strawberry blonde who was nervously standing before her. "Well?"

For the first time, Donna was speechless. She tried to force herself to snap at her victim, but couldn't find her voice this time. She looked around at the crowd of students and teachers, seeing disappointing looks from the teachers and smirks from the students. Donna stuttered as she searched her brain for a good reason." Well, I, umm, you see, uh-" Donna was cut off for the third time as Kin scoffed, "Exactly. You have no reason to bully me or anyone else."

A teacher came forward, deciding that this would be the perfect time to punish Donna. "Come along, Donna. I think your parents would like to know what you've been doing." She ushered Donna forward with her hand and Donna followed sullenly. The crowd cheered, all of them having been hurt by Donna at one point.

Kim walked the door and looked at the sky. It had been dark skies all day, but the longer she watched them, the more that disappeared. Soon, it was a bright, sunny day. Along with the dark clouds, the pain inside Kim also disappeared. She smiled, realizing that the key thing to bullies, was to ask them why.

* * *

**Yea, not my best, but I wanted to contribute to Project Beautiful. And victims, if you're being bullied, stand up to them! Don't be afraid, just ask them why.**

**Bullies, ask yourself why you bully others and really think about it. Don't just say " They're ugly" or that the victim is nerdy or fat because you probably don't know a thing about the real them. Who knows? That shy girl you bully could become America's Top Model or the nerdy kid could become the richest man on Earth.**


End file.
